<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Добрый вечер by Mecc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480811">Добрый вечер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc'>Mecc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного про Хлою.<br/>AU по отношению к серии "Франтингейл", королевской трилогии и всему канону про Одри.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Добрый вечер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хлоя не любит тишину и всегда старается заполнить её. Чем угодно: громкой музыкой Джаггеда Стоуна, лепетанием Сабрины, собственными визгливыми разглагольствованиями на абсурдные темы, даже если приходится нести полную чушь. </p><p>Плевать.</p><p>Потому что в тишине она начинает слышать дыхание: тихое, натужно-хриплое, на грани различимого. А потом оно… просто затихает. </p><p>И это хуже всего на свете. </p><p>
  <i>Хлоя ненавидит тишину.  </i>
</p><p>Каждое утро она старательно красится, накладывая на лицо, слой за слоем, основу, тональник, пудру. Хлоя чувствует толстый слой штукатурки, весь день стягивающий лицо; только благодаря ему каждый второй не спрашивает, почему она похожа на зомби-панду.</p><p>Хлоя боится спать, а точнее – просыпаться. Потому что знает, что могло случиться за время её сна. </p><p>Ходить в коллеж не лучше, но там она почти забывает, почти не думает, перестаёт вздрагивать, стоит телефону пропищать о новом входящем сообщении или разразиться трелью звонка. </p><p>И за это ей очень стыдно.</p><p>А ещё Хлое больно. Так сильно, что она даже уже не может кричать. Хорошо, что слёзы давно кончились. Жалость – последнее, что ей нужно от окружающих. Поэтому Хлоя делает им больно и заставляет их себя ненавидеть. </p><p>Видит Бог, эта ненависть заслужена, ведь порой она думает о том, что лучше бы всё кончилось. Это гадко и низко, но подлая мыслишка каким-то образом проскальзывает в воспалённый от недосыпа мозг.</p><p>
  <i>Пусть всё кончится.</i>
</p><p>Даже самые хорошие дни Хлои отравлены осознанием собственного малодушия.</p><p>Все её вечера похожи один на другой. </p><p>Хлоя возвращается в отель, смывает с лица краску и идёт в один из закрытых номеров на верхнем этаже. В носу свербит ещё у лифта, и она предпочитает думать, что это от химического запаха чистящих средств.</p><p>Каждый следующий шаг короче предыдущего, а у двери Хлоя и вовсе застывает на добрую минуту. </p><p>
  <i>Она теряет целую минуту, которую могла бы провести внутри.</i>
</p><p>За это тоже стыдно.</p><p>Хлоя открывает дверь и на цыпочках входит внутрь, изо всех сил напрягая слух, пока не начинает различать дыхание.</p><p>
  <i>Тихое, натужно-хриплое, на грани различимого.</i>
</p><p>Оно придаёт ей смелости. </p><p>Хлоя подходит к кровати, аккуратно берет в руки холодную ладонь обтянутого кожей скелета и говорит:</p><p>– Добрый вечер, мама.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>